a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for positioning an object and more particularly for the movement of an object along a preselected linear or curved path defined on a stationary member and for rotation about an instanteneous axis perpendicular to the path. The method and device are particularly suited for a smooth, uninterrupted transition from linear to curvilinear motion. A locking mechanism for the device is also disclosed.
b. Background of the Invention
It is often necessary to position certain objects in preselected locations and orientations by translating the object along a path and/or rotating the object along an axis generally perpendicular to the path. Frequently this positioning must be accomplished with great precision so that it can be repeated very accurately as many times as desired. Such objects include lasers for example which are frequently moved in a reciprocating action.
Devices are known in the art which allow the translation of an object along a linear track. For example, three types of such device, generally known as slides, are described in publication No. 0886 by the DAEDAL Corporation of Harrison City, Pennsylvania, entitled "State-of the Art Positioning Equipment", pages 7,8,10,11,13-41, namely the dovetail, the ball and crossroller slide. However, these devices are rather complicated and expensive. Furthermore these cannot be used for translating an object along both a linear and curved track.
Devices are also known for rotating objects, such as the Rotary Motion-Positioning Tables shown on pages 43-49. However these devices cannot be used for translation. For example Model 4575 is claimed to be a compact unit, but it is in fact a two-stage device. Up till now if an object has to be translated and rotated two stage devices, one stage for each kind of motion, had to be used.
Other devices for positioning objects are found for example in Klinger Scientific Short form Catalog/87, 110-20 Jamaica, N.Y. 11418-9970, page 3 also shows stacking of separate stages. Other devices are found in Klinger Scientiic Catlog 584 C pages 1-92, Catalogs LRW (CAT-5716) and LWM (CAT-5715) available from IKO International, Inc. 68-F Chapin Road, Pine Brook, N.J. 07058. The devices shown therein have the same defficiencies as the DAEDAL devices described above.
In view of the above, there is need for a cost efficient, reliable, durable positioning device which is easy to manufacture.